


Beautiful Than Ever Before:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Kissing, Love Bites, Making Out, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny never gets tired of his favorite thing, Looking at Steve, After seven years, It never got boring for him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny never gets tired of his favorite thing, Looking at Steve, After seven years, It never got boring for him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was early cool morning in Honolulu, Hawaii, The day was officially starting. Commander Steve McGarrett was feeling great, csuse he finally has the man that he loves in bed with him, & he wasn't about to let him go for anything in the world. He snuck out of bed, so he could watch the sun rise. He finally found happiness, after years of being alone. The Former Seal knew that he could trust his lover, & partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & that he would never let him down.

 

Danny was satisfied in his dreamworld, when he felt Steve move out of bed, He woke up, & saw that his lover was on the balcony, & he knew that something was up. "Morning, Babe", he said, his voice was husky with sleep, & also full of lust & desire at the sight of him. "Hey, Good Morning, Danno, How did you sleep ?", he asked, as he gave him his full attention, & he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"I slept just fine, Baby," he said with a smile, & then he said, "You know, After seven years, You still take my breath away, I don't think that I ever saw anything more beautiful than ever before", The Former Seal blushed in response. "It's true, Super Seal, You are exquisite, & I am lucky to have you in my life", as he walked over to him. Steve couldn't believe that he landed this man, & he would never leave him.

 

"God, Danny", The Five-O Commander said breathless, as Danny kissed him with intense passion, & it was rocking both of their world. The Blond grasped the seal's cock, & gave him teasing squeezes, then tortures, nibbles, licks, & plays with his nipples. Steve arched up, & gasped in response. Danny kept it up, til he was sure thst his lover was gonna lose his mind with passion, lust, & desire. He was loving what the sensations were doing to him, & his legs felt like goo, & he would've fallen, if Danny was holding him, preventing him from doing so. Steve was gonna give him payback, & he was intending on doing that.

 

The Handsome Brunette never felt this way before, & he was definitely was in love, & he is not ashamed of it. **"I ** _really_** love this man"** , he thought to himself. He made sure that Danny was getting the same treatment, like he got, He denied, & controlled his orgasm, & left claiming & love bites on him, like the loudmouth detective left on him. They were fucking tge other, til they were spent.

 

"They worshiped & tortured each other's body, epecially their cocks, & they weren't gonna let up on the other soon. They both orgasmed multiple times, & separate. They snuggled, & cuddled up to each other, & they were enjoying the bliss. "I love you, Danno, So much". The Blond said with a smile, "I love you too, Super Seal", & they held on to each other, & they fell asleep dreaming peaceful dreams in no time flat.

 

The End.


End file.
